


Surprise!

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry Potter is with his family on their annual vacation, when the world's most famous Quidditch player simply walks in to their villa. Harry knows why she's there...or does he? Family fun with Jily, Ronks and Sirius. AU No prophecy, no second war. Short story





	1. Chapter 1

Harry took a look around. He and his family had taken a villa in Paris for a family holiday, something they did every year. Some might think it strange that a man of twenty four would be happy to vacation with his family, but he didn't care. Sometimes it was the only chance they had to all catch up with each other.  
Last year it had been California, the year before the Greek Isles. Harry smiled at the memories; good times. 

This year, for the first time, it was absolutely all the family, extended and otherwise. His parents, his elder sister and her fiance, his younger brother, his godfather and his recent bride, his dad's other best friend and his family, which included two children. So in total there were twelve of them, and his grandparents were a chance to pay a visit too. 

They had all arrived by various Portkeys, coming from different parts of the world. Harry himself had come from America, his parents and brother, Ryan from Bulgaria, his godfather, Sirius and his wife, Selena, from Spain and his dad's best friend, Remus, his wife Tonks and their children Teddy and Hope, from England. Harry's sister, Hermione and her fiance Rupert were based temporarily in Paris, so they had been eagerly waiting for everyone to arrive. 

Harry had been the last to arrive, but had barely had any time to himself since. His parents had been worried about him the past year, all alone in America, so he let his mum fuss over him. His sister was just as bad; his dad shrugged in amusement when he implored him for help after yet another smothering hug from Hermione. James simply smiled and walked over to talk with Sirius and Remus. 

Ryan, fourteen, couldn't wait to tell Harry about the World Cup, and how he got to meet the Bulgarian coach and former champion, Viktor Krum. He told his brother the man had been really nice, especially seeing as how they had been beaten by England that day.

“Harry, England's Chasers were amazing that day. Ginny Weasley especially, was on fire. She totally deserved to get the best player award, even Mr Krum said so,” said Ryan excitedly. 

Nobody noticed Harry stiffen at the name of England's predominant Chaser. Ginny Weasley was probably the most famous Quidditch player in the world right then, having just bagged England the World Cup. 

“Harry, hey Harry,” called Teddy, eight. 

“Hey Teddy, boy, you've grown a lot,” admired Harry. 

“Hawwy, Hawwy.” They all turned to see Hope Lupin, two, chasing after her elder brother. 

Harry squatted down and scooped her into his arms. He placed a smooshy kiss on her plump cheek, thrilling to feel her arms around his neck. 

“I missed you, Hawwy,” she said. 

“How's my best girl?” he asked her, tickling her. 

She giggled. “You came for my party?”

“Wouldn't miss it for anything,” replied Harry. “It's not everyday a girl turns two.”

“I'm gonna be free, Hawwy, fwee,” corrected Hope, holding up three fingers. 

“No way, really? Wow, you are growing up so quickly, you'll be at Hogwarts in no time,” grinned Harry. 

“Me first, Harry,” protested Teddy. 

“All right, you lot, leave Harry alone,” called Tonks, coming over to take Hope from him. The little girl clung to Harry until he tickled her again. 

Tonks leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek. “Good to see you, love,” she said. She looked at her daughter with affection. “This one was worried you'd miss her birthday tomorrow.”

“Not a chance,” laughed Harry. 

“Come on, you lot, dinner,” called Lily. She smiled to see Harry pretend to race Teddy, and let the younger boy win. She couldn't help but hug her eldest son again. “It's so good to see you again,” she whispered. 

“Mum, I came home for Christmas, then you and Dad visited me this past Easter,” protested Harry, laughing. 

“We've been worried about you,” admitted Lily. Her second child had changed over the last year. He was quieter, seemed more introverted. All he talked about was his Auror training, never about hanging with friends or any social outings, and definitely no mention of any girlfriends. 

“Come on, Mum, let Harry go,” insisted Hermione. 

Harry shot her a grateful look, and went to sit between Sirius and Ryan. His brother had been named Orion, Sirius' middle name, but the family had always used the diminutive. 

With everyone seated around the long outdoor dining table, the house elves began to bring out the meals. Platters of meats, bowls of salads, fresh bread and tantalising fruit were enough to make everyone's mouth water. Bottles of wine, soft drink and water quenched their thirsts. 

The children finished eating first, and Teddy was good enough to promise his mother he would watch Hope for awhile if they could be excused. When he'd finished, Ryan offered to hang with Teddy and Hope too, no doubt hoping Teddy would ask about the World Cup. Ryan was Quidditch mad and was a Seeker with the Gryffindor team.

The adults used the time for a catch up on Sirius and Selena's honeymoon, with the usual teasing about their still being life in the old dog these days. Harry slid over to catch up with his sister. He hadn't seen her since Rupert proposed at Christmas time, but she told him there was still no wedding date set. Hermione was teaching Charms at Beauxbaton's, while Rupert studied wizarding law at the prestigious Universitié de Magie nearby. Both were intending to return to England in another year. 

Harry and Hermione both looked up as their brother Ryan ran to the table. He looked wild, his face pale and his mouth open to speak, but it was as if he couldn't. He looked at his family, then back over his shoulder, gesticulating wildly.

“Ry, is everything all right?” asked Hermione, worriedly. 

Ryan shook his head, but looked over his shoulder again. 

“Ryan, where's Hope and Teddy?” asked Remus, looking around. 

Everybody looked around too. Then they heard a musical laugh, and Ryan swallowed. 

“It's her,” he gasped, running back from where he had come from. 

James, Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks, and began to stand. Harry had already moved around to the front of the table, when Ryan reappeared. 

“She-” he gulped. “She's coming here!”

A sense of foreboding struck Harry. Hermione stood to move to his side. 

“Here is everybody,” announced Teddy. 

Tonks had her hand on her wand in seconds, her old Auror instincts kicking in. A woman with long red hair walked over, holding Teddy's hand and carrying Hope on her hip. She was laughing at something Hope had told her, but her brown eyes swept the tables as she became aware of everyone watching her. 

“You're right, Teddy, everyone is here,” she said. She looked at Ryan. “Thanks, Ryan.”

Ryan blushed and stammered as he replied, “Y-y-y-you're w-welcome.”

She set Hope down and moved to the table. “Oh, you're just as I pictured you all,” she said happily. “Of course, you're James,” she said, throwing her arms around him. 

His startled eyes met Lily's, but the stranger quickly released him and moved on to Lily herself. “Lily Potter. Mrs Potter, such a pleasure.” Lily too, received a hug. 

“Hey, if you're giving out free hugs, I'll step up, take one for the team,” offered Sirius, behind Lily. He held his arms out wide. His new wife Selena smiled, knowing her husband was a terrible flirt. 

“Ah, the notorius Sirius Black, I assume,” said the red head, and walked right into his arms.

“Never assume,” he told her, “it'll only make an ass of -”

“u and me,” finished the woman, chuckling. “Now, if you're Sirius, then,” -she looked around – “ah, you must be Remus. Hello, Mr Lupin,” she greeted. 

Remus wasn't as open with his hug as Sirius, especially a stranger who had hoodwinked her way into this family dinner via his children. “Er, yes,” he said, patting her back, while over her shoulder he mouthed, 'who is she?'

James and Sirius smirked at Remus, who was clearly uncomfortable, but she seemed to sense this and quickly let go. “Full moon in a few days, right?” she asked, before moving on to Tonks. Remus' mouth dropped open that she knew his secret.

“Hi, Tonks, right? I think you may know my brother, Charlie,” she said, hugging the older witch. “Your kids are great,” she said. 

“Thanks,” grinned Tonks, for anyone who thought her kids were great were all right by her. 

“We'll talk later,” promised the woman, for she had already seen the next person to greet. She moved around Tonks to get to her. 

“And you,” she said, taking her two hands and squeezing. “You must be Hermione. I've heard a lot about you,” she said. 

“Well, I've heard absolutely nothing about you-oomph.” Hermione gasped as the girl, nearly a head shorter than her, dropped her hands and hugged her so hard. 

The woman let her go, and surveyed the table. “I don't know you,” she said to Selena, “or you,” she said to Rupert, “but I'm sure we'll have a chance to talk soon,” she said. She looked around. “It's so great to finally meet you all.”

“Erm, excuse me, strange lady who gives really nice hugs, but who are you, exactly?” asked James. 

“Dad, I can't believe you didn't recognise her. We just saw her at the World Cup,” gasped Ryan. 

“We did?” asked James and Lily together. 

“It's Ginny Weasley! The best Quidditch player in the league,” cried Ryan, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. This was perhaps the biggest moment in his life.

“Thanks, Ryan. If you ever want a job as my press secretary, come see me,” smiled the stranger they now knew to be Ginny Weasley. 

“Huh?” Ryan had no idea what that meant but blushed when she winked at him. 

“Ginny Weasley, really? Well, er, would you like to join us?” offered James. 

Lily nudged him. “Ow, Lily, what was that for?” protested James, rubbing his stomach where her elbow had reached. 

Lily frowned and gestured to Ginny. Sirius snorted. “I think what Lily is trying to get James to ask is, why are you here and how do you know about all of us?” he asked. 

Ginny chuckled. “Isn't it obvious?” 

Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Hermione looked at each other, then back at her. “No,” they all chorused. 

Ginny turned to the one person she hadn't yet addressed. “I'm here because of Harry.”

“Harry? You know Harry?” asked Ryan, his eyes bulging out his head in disbelief. He looked at his brother in awe.

Ginny nodded. “I should think so,” she replied, amused. “He's my husband.” 

All eyes turned to Harry. 

“Surprise!” smirked Ginny.

He took a long swallow of his drink, as his green eyes met mischievous brown eyes. Slowly he set his drink down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Hello, wife,” he finally said.


	2. Reaquainting

“Wife?” gasped Lily. “Harry...is this true?”

Without breaking eye contact with Ginny, Harry nodded. 

Pandemonium broke out. “But where...when?”

“Ginny Weasley is my sister-in-law! Awesome!”

“Welcome to the married men's club, Cub. Ow, Lil!”

“Sorry Selena, it's habit. Sirius, this is not the time.” Lily sighed in frustration.

“It's fine, Lily, if you hadn't have done it, I would have,” came the reply. 

Harry's gaze never wavered; neither did Ginny's.

“Is it legal? Can it be annulled?”

Ginny smirked at that. Harry was sure she was remembering their 'honeymoon'. They hadn't left their hotel room for a week. And then it was only because she had to take a Portkey to Australia...and he hadn't seen her since. 

“So you're Charlie Weasley's little sister.”

Reluctantly, Ginny looked away from Harry to Tonks. “Yes, I am. You guys shared some classes at Hogwarts, didn't you?” she asked. 

Tonks nodded. “I wouldn't have passed Care of Magical Creatures if it wasn't for Charlie. Last I heard he was working with dragons,” she said.

“Still is, on a dragon reserve in Romania,” replied Ginny. 

“Wow, I want to work with dragons, too,” cried Teddy. 

“No,” said Remus and Tonks firmly, and the young boy scowled and hung his head, muttering about how unfair life was. 

Hermione came to Tonks' side, glaring at Ginny. “I'm sorry, but you cannot just turn up here and tell us you're married to my brother. I simply don't believe it. Harry would have told us, we're very close,” she insisted. 

Ginny shrugged. “I can't control what Harry does or doesn't tell you, but it's true, Harry and I married just over a year ago.” She turned to look at Harry. “Happy belated anniversary, babe,” she said huskily.

Harry gulped, he hadn't seen that look in her eyes, or heard that tone of voice for a year, but it still stirred something in him. 

“Ha, for your information, a year ago we were in California for our family holiday, so there is no way you've been married for a year,” crowed Hermione, triumphantly. 

“Ahem,” coughed Sirius, looking between Hermione and Harry. He loved the Potter kids as if they were his own. “After the Cali trip, Harry and I snuck over to Vegas.”

Hermione hitched a breath, looking at her brother. “You didn't?” she asked. 

Slowly, Harry nodded.

James rolled up a placemat from the table and handed it to Lily. She took it and began beating Sirius over the head. “I-smack-can't believe-smack-you didn't-smack- watch out-smack-for my son,” she cried. 

“Ow, Lily, stop,” said Sirius, raising his arms to protect his head. “It's not my fault.”

Lily bopped him on the head a couple more times, only because it made her feel better. “You let him get married without us,” she said, almost in disbelief. 

“He wasn't married when I left him,” protested Sirius. 

“I hadn't met Ginny then,” said Harry, amused at his mother hitting Sirius. 

Lily looked at her son, almost seeing him as a man for the first time. Her son, married! “That does not ease my mind,” she said frostily. 

“Lily, you know I was torn about Selena. She had given me the ultimatum, a commitment or we were over. I never thought I'd get married at my age, so I just wanted to get away somewhere to think about it,” confessed Sirius, with an apologetic look at his wife. 

She looked amused. “I would have been happy just to move in together, but when he turned up at my place, he was down on one knee with a gorgeous diamond ring,” she told them, holding her hand out to admire her engagement ring. 

“What does that all have to do with...this?” asked Hermione, gesturing to Harry and Ginny. She scowled at the looks they were exchanging.

“We'd both gotten drunk, playing the tables and losing money,” recalled Sirius. “I was trying to convince myself I was better off being a footloose bachelor for the rest of my days, while Harry kicked my arse, telling me Serena was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Serena shot Harry a grateful look, then turned back as her husband continued the story. 

“We then went back to the tables where I won a shitload of money, oops, sorry, Lil,” – he winced as he looked at an impressionable Ryan and Teddy – “ and Harry dragged me to a jewellers to buy a ring, and I got the next Portkey to Spain,” explained Sirius. Spain was where they two now lived, and had been Selena's home since she was a teen. 

“Oh-kay,” sighed Lily, glancing at a stunned James, then back to Harry. “Continue,” she ordered. 

Harry shrugged. “I was at a loose end. I went to a nightclub, and when I heard some British accents, I was curious. That's when I saw... her.” 

All eyes focused on Ginny now. “I was there with some teammates, it was our end of season getaway. I wasn't even supposed to be there, I had missed my Portkey to Australia earlier, so had to stay another day. I ended up staying another week,” she said, her eyes burning into Harry. 

The sexual vibes between the two were off the chart. “Erm, perhaps we should give these two some time to talk,” suggested Tonks. 

“I don't think they intend to do much talking,” muttered Rupert, thinking it highly inappropriate the way the two were looking at each other.

“No, we need to get to the bottom of this, right now,” insisted Hermione. 

“Relax, I'm not going anywhere, unless...has an owl arrived for me?” asked Ginny, eyes locked on Harry. 

Hermione looked at her. “Why would an owl arrive for you here? Even if one had, we wouldn't have known it was for you, would we? We don't even know you!” she practically yelled. 

“Now we have time to get to know each other,” smiled Ginny cheekily. “Chill, Hermione.”

It was totally the wrong thing to say to hermione. “Chill? CHILL? You married my brother,” she shrieked. 

“It's not like I held my wand against his head, you know,” said an amused Ginny. “He wanted it as much as I did, didn't you babe?”

“Yeah, I wanted it,” he admitted. Harry's breathing was getting heavy as his eyes roamed her body. “I still do.”

Ginny's eyes gleamed with lust. Sirius whistled, while Lily blushed. 

“Don't call him 'babe', it's so inappropriate. He's Harry,” insisted Hermione, on the verge of hysteria. She liked calm and order, and this Ginny had upset everything. 

Ginny smirked. “Well, Harry, do you think there's somewhere we can go and...talk?” Her tone was suggestive. 

“I think we can manage that...babe.” He smirked right back. 

“No, I think you should stay here, with your family and – Harry, are you listening? Come back here,” ordered Hermione, as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they quickly left. 

Ryan walked alongside the couple as they left. “Say Ginny, do you reckon we could go for a fly. I mean, you know, if you-”

“Not now, Ry,” ordered Harry, and he almost dragged Ginny, in his hurry to get her alone. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at Ryan. 

Ryan walked back to the family, who were all sitting back at the table, all in a daze. “Isn't she great,” he said happily. “Who would have thought, Ginny Weasley, here!”

“What's everyone so quiet for?” asked Teddy, looking around. 

Hope climbed onto Remus' lap. “Where's Hawwy?” she asked. 

Remus kissed the top of his daughter's head. “Busy. He's busy with the lady.”

“Getting busy,” quipped Sirius. He ducked his head, anticipating a blow from Lily, and when it didn't come, he lifted his head, only to be hit by Selena. “Hey,” he protested. 

She kissed him in consolation. “Sorry, I had to,” she said. 

“What's the big deal? Harry's married, they obviously have chemistry, I mean, we all felt it, right?” asked Sirius, looking around the table. 

Tonks fanned herself. James snorted, trying to contain his laughter, until he saw Lily's mouth twitch. Then they all laughed. 

“What is wrong with you?” shrieked Hermione, looking at them all. “This is not funny. My brother married some Quidditch player in Las Vegas. Let's hope they're up in his room, sorting this mess out!”

She became even more furious when they laughed even harder. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Ginny were definitely not sorting any sort of mess out, but they were in his room. The moment the door was closed she was against the wall, in his arms, her legs around his waist as they mouths tangled for dominance. “Hi,” she gasped, as she broke away to breathe. 

“Don't talk,” he said, covering her mouth with his own again. He ripped her shirt open and moved his mouth down to her neck. One hand cupped her breast, the other held her up. 

She arched under him, turning her neck to give him easier access. She tried to get his tee shirt off, but there was not an inch of space between them. “Need to feel you,” she breathed heavily. 

He broke away from her neck, and pushed off from the wall. “Hold onto me,” he ordered, swinging her around. She linked her ankles together, pressing her lips to his. 

He growled as he lay her on his bed, and quickly shrugged off his tee shirt. She wiggled out her ripped shirt, eyes on his muscled chest. 

“Merlin, don't wiggle like that,” he said, his eyes closed as if in pain. 

She undid her jeans, and the moment he opened his eyes, she wiggled out of them, giggling at the look on his face. He stood, and grabbed the end of the jeans, pulling them off. 

She stopped giggling at the look on his face. “Now you,” she said softly. 

He eased his shorts down over his hardened member, taking his boxers off too. He stood before her, naked and aroused. She placed a foot on his abdomen, walking it up his chest. 

He grabbed it when it reached his chest, kissing her toes. He then kissed her ankle, running his hand up her calf. Then, slowly, he spread her legs and moved between them. 

He placed kisses on the inside of her calf, her knees and thigh. His breath hovered over her mound, as his fingers found the lace of her briefs. She lifted her hips so he could ease them down her legs, then he threw them away. 

He stood over her, looking at her. There was no laughter any more, just hunger and need. 

She sat up and moved to the end of the bed, leaning her face against his abdomen. He closed his eyes, his hands gently running over her hair. The flowery scent he had never forgotten enveloped him. He needed her now. 

He leaned over her, undoing her bra. He eased it off as she leaned back. She then moved up the bed, laying back on her elbows, watching him. 

He knelt on the bed, then slowly crawled to her, easing again between her legs. She sighed to feel him, skin to skin, against her. Her hands caressed his chest before sliding up to his strong shoulders. 

He moved up, so they were face to face. He kissed the end of her nose, then his lips hovered over hers. “Hi,” he whispered before kissing her hungrily. 

She whimpered with need, feeling him slide into her. Gasping, she arched under him, needing him deeper. “Faster,” she urged. 

“No. My way,” he told her, “babe.”

She was panting. “Harder,” she urged. 

He plunged in and out, harder and faster, causing her to inhale sharply. “Harry,” she cried, when his mouth found her breast and suckled a nipple. 

“Come for me,” he said, breathing heavily. He felt his balls tighten and pistoned harder. 

She brought her knees up to his side, holding him right where he was. “Make me,” she coaxed, only to groan moments later as she reached her climax. 

He followed her, finally collapsing at her side, his head resting on her taut stomach as he gained his breath back. 

He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers brushing through his hair. He placed his lips against her soft skin, feeling himself harden again. 

He looked up at her, her brown eyes alight. “We do have a year to make up for...babe,” she said softly.

He reached for her, and they began to get reaquainted all over again. 

/*/*/*/*

They strolled down together, hand in hand, the next morning, just as the others were finishing their breakfasts provided by the villa. Hermione scowled to see Ginny wearing one of Harry's teeshirts, then recalled she had no bags with her when she arrived. 

“Hawwy!”

Hope's face lit up when she saw Harry and Ginny walk in the yard that connected all their rooms. He held out his arms and swung her up high, then settled her on his hip as he rained kisses over her cheeks, making her giggle. 

“Happy Birthday, Hope. You're now a big girl of three,” he said. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” added Ginny. Harry leant down so Ginny could kiss her cheek too. 

They went to join the others, calling out greetings to all. Harry tried to ignore the teasing from his dad and Sirius, while Ginny simply grinned, saying nothing. Fortunately, their breakfasts came out then, and they were busy eating. 

“So?” asked Hermione. 

Harry and Ginny turned to her. “Erm, sorry?” asked Harry. 

“Did the two of you talk last night?” she asked. 

Ginny nodded. “There was talking,” she said. 'Memories of the night before assailed her. Harder, faster, more, yeah, babe, right there.'

Harry smirked. “Mouths were involved.” 

Ginny delicately wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin, winking at Harry. “What's everyone doing today? Is there a big day planned for the birthday girl?” Hope looked hopeful at her parents.

“We were just discussing that. I suggested a tour of the The Louvre,” said Hermione. “Mum, I've been dying to show it to you for ages. There are so many wonderful places of history in Paris, the art galleries, the churches.”

“I wouldn't mind a tour of Versailles,” suggested Tonks, but looked at Hope and Teddy, “but not today. Today is about Hope.”

“I wouldn't mind a shopping trip,” said Selena, and Ginny nodded, catching her eye. 

“That's right, spend my family's ill gotten gains,” sighed Sirius, then lit up. “Go for it.”

“I think I have an idea,” said Ginny, her eyes bright. “We should go to Disneyland!”

“Yeah, cool, can we? ” came the pleas from Teddy and Ryan. 

“It has a lot of attractions for kids of all ages. Rides for the boys, fun for Hope for her birthday. Disneyland is a place for everyone,” said Ginny. She looked at Hermione. “Have you been there?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, it's not really my thing. Nor Rupert's,” she added, and the man next to her agreed. 

“Come on, if we all go, we'll have so much fun. Harry and I are in, right, babe?” she asked, linking her arm around his neck. 

Hermione bristled at the use of 'babe' yet again, and even more when Harry nodded, kissed her cheek and began nuzzling her neck. 

“We're in,” announced James and Lily, while Sirius and Selena nodded too. 

“Well, looks like we're going to Disneyland,” announced Remus. Tonks looked excited too, and as Teddy and Ryan cheered, Hope clapped her hands. 

“So, meet back here in half an hour and we'll go,” said Harry, and they all got up and went their separate ways, buzzing with excitement. 

Ginny slapped Harry's hands away as they headed back to his room. “I need to make a fire-call,” she said. 

“But we don't have to meet for half an hour, there's plenty of time,” protested Harry, his hands under her teeshirt, or rather, his teeshirt. 

“Save your energy for Disneyland,” chuckled Ginny. “We are going to be doing a lot of walking!”


	3. Chapter 3

They all met outside the gates, while Ginny went to talk to someone. She returned with a lanyard for each of them. “There are our VIP passes, they will get us to the front of the lines for the rides,” she explained, handing them out. “And on the back is your pass for the magical part of Disneyland. We should all go through together for that.”

“How did you get these?” asked Remus, taking four and looking at them before handing them to his family. 

“My sister-in-law's family handles a lot of functions here; the Delacours are well known in Paris,” said Ginny, as they started filing through the gates. 

“The Delacours? I believe they're sponsoring an exhibition at an art gallery tomorrow night,” exclaimed Hermione. 

“I called them, asked a favour and here we are,” said Ginny. “Oh, over this way. Come on, Hope.”

Both Hope and Tonks looked excited as one of the Disney princesses came towards her. “Does she know the princesses?” Ginny asked Tonks.

Tonks nodded. “Hermione brought her the books; she loves them.”

“Good, because, as her present from me and my husband,” – she shot Hermione a cheeky look – “we're giving her a princess makeover, whichever princess she wants to be.”

Hope clapped excitedly as Snow White came to her. “Happy Birthday, Hope,” she said, smiling at the little girl's excitement. “Would you and your mummy like to come with me?”

“Whewe?” asked Hope, shyly. 

“Me and my friends want to wish you a happy birthday. Would you like to meet my friends – Ariel, Jasmine and Belle?” 

“Weally?” asked Hope. Even Tonks looked excited. 

“There they are, just over there,” said Snow White, pointing to her group of women having their photos taken with other visitors to the famous park. 

“Mummy, I see Belle,” pointed Hope. 

“She was always my favourite,” smiled Hermione, beginning to feel excited herself.

“Go on, we'll meet you back here soon,” urged Lily. “How long will it take?” she asked Snow White. 

“Well, we will probably have a tea party too, with a special cake. Mickey Mouse said he might stop by, too. Maybe a couple of hours? I hope that's all right, Hope?” asked Snow White. 

Hope's eyes widened as she nodded, too overcome to speak. 

Remus kissed her cheek. “Go, have a wonderful time, my princesses,” he said, encompassing both Hope and Tonks in a hug. 

The Disney princesses came up to surround Hope and Tonks, and they all left together. 

“Can we hit the rollercoasters?” asked Ryan, excitedly. Harry and James nodded expectantly, and they all set off for a day of fun. 

Lily, Serena and Hermione begged off the rides, so Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Ryan, James, Sirius and Remus left them and headed for the biggest rollercoaster in the park. Rupert surprised them all by coming with them, and screamed the loudest of them all. 

Having the passes saved them a lot of time, as they were able to go on a lot of rides before going back to wait for Hope and Tonks. When Teddy complained, Remus reminded him that they were there because it was his sister's birthday. Teddy mumbled, but cheered up when they began to talk about what they would do after lunch, which they planned to have when they were all together again. 

Remus' eyes lit up when he saw his daughter, and even Sirius got a bit teary. Hope came over to them, dressed as - 

“I'm Cindewella,” she announced happily, her hair tied up and weary a pretty blue dress, which she swished. 

“You're my special princess,” gushed Remus, picking her up for a big hug. 

Tonks thanked Harry and Ginny. “I didn't even know they did that sort of thing here, but she loved it. Thanks so much,” she said. 

“Did Mickey Mouse really come to your tea party?” asked Teddy. 

Hope nodded. “Mickey, and Goofy and even 'laddin. 'Mione, I saw all the princesses from my books!” she cried, looking at Hermione. 

Hermione knelt down to look at a photo Tonks had taken of Hope and all the Disney princesses at a tea party. “Oh wow, did you tell them you read their books, too?”

Hope nodded. “And I told Belle you like her best.”

Hermione laughed and hugged the little girl again. 

Harry's eyes bugged out when Ariel walked past, smiling flirtatiously at him. “Well, I definitely have a thing for redheads,” he said, and Sirius snapped a photo of Harry sandwiched between Ariel and Ginny, both kissing his cheek. 

“We have to get you one of those coconut bras,” Harry whispered to Ginny, grinning.

“Come on, I'm hungry,” urged Ryan. 

“Then can we go on more rides?” asked Teddy, and Sirius nodded. 

They managed to nab three tables close together, and planned the next part of their day over lunch. The males were keen to keep riding the fast rollercoasters, but Remus declined, saying he would go on the more sedate ones with Hope. Tonks immediately said she wanted to try some of the faster rides, so, after lunch, they split up again. Lily, Serena, Remus and Hope went one way, while the rest headed off looking for fast rides and fun. Rupert had promised Hermione he wouldn't take her on anything too fast or high up, so she went along with the others. 

They all had a fun afternoon, but Hope was asleep by four o'clock. Remus and Tonks planned to leave, but Teddy and Ryan wanted to keep going. So Harry, James, Sirius and Rupert offered to stay another couple of hours, while the rest returned to the villa. 

Harry wanted Ginny to stay, but she declined, saying she was waiting for an important owl. She told him to go off and have fun with his family, and she'd see him home later. 

The guys returned several hours later, laden with pizza boxes. Again, they all gathered out in the garden, this lovely weather was too good to pass up being inside. Harry noticed Ginny seemed quieter, but when he asked her if everything was all right, she simply nodded and reached for another slice of pizza. 

After discussing the next day's plans, which included an early morning shopping trip for Ginny, Selena and Hermione, then a visit to the beach for the Lupin family. Harry and Ginny wanted to go swimming too, and offered to bring Ryan. When Hermione and Lily announced their plans to go to the art exhibition that night, Ginny said she'd like to go too. 

So with all the plans made, everyone went their separate ways, after all, it had been quite a full on day at Disneyland. Harry had been hoping for an early night with Ginny when his mum stopped them from leaving. 

“Not so fast, you two,” she said, in a tone that booked no argument. At their curious look, she pointed to the seats that Selena and Sirius had just vacated. “Sit, talk. Explain,” she said. 

James shot them a sympathetic look, but he too was curious. “We just have some questions,” he assured them. 

Ryan was hanging around, but with one quirk of his mother's eyebrow, Ryan figured it would be best to go see what Uncle Sirius was up to. 

“Right then,” said Lily, leaning forward, her gaze piercing into both Harry and Ginny, “what exactly is going on?” she asked. 

Harry placed his left hand on Ginny's right one protectively and Lily immediately noted the lack of any rings. “Mum, I told you what happened, with Sirius.”

“Yes, yes,” said Lily, waving her hand as if that were irrevelant, “but I want to know about the two of you, your plans for the future,” she said. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, although Ginny looked away first. “We really haven't talked about it yet,” she admitted. 

“We just wanted to get reaquainted, it's been over a year, Mum, Dad,” reminded Harry, smiling at his wife.

“We just want to help you kids,” offered James. 

“Are you honestly expecting us to believe you were married over a year ago and haven't seen each other till yesterday?” asked Lily, increduously.

Harry nodded. 

“I really don't understand this at all. Harry, this is so not you,” sighed Lily.

“We were drunk,” acknowledged Ginny, then shot a look at Harry and smirked. “Pretty drunk.”

“Very drunk,” agreed Harry, but turned to look at his mother, “but we knew what we were doing. We knew that she had to go back to her Quidditch team in Australia, and that I had to finish my exchange program in the States.”

Ginny nodded. “We knew we'd be apart for a year.”

“What if you got lonely in that time, or met someone you wanted to start a relationship with?” asked James, looking between them. He settled on his son. “Your mother and I have been worried how unsocial you've been this past year, no word on dating or partying, just a few nights out with your other Aurors. This” – he gestured between the two of them – “would certainly explain that, I suppose.”

Harry nodded. “I wasn't interested in going out, hooking up or anything. Dad, I'm a married man. I took my vows seriously, even as drunk as I was.”

“I was the same, I just concentrated on Quidditch. I was in a different country far from home, didn't really know anyone except my teammates, who are all mostly Aussies,” said Ginny. 

“Why didn't you even see each other all year? Did you a least send owls, or anything?” asked Lily. 

“I sent him an owl at Christmas time, but I didn't know where he was living, so I sent it via the Ministry, and I guess it got lost in all the post at that time,” shrugged Ginny. 

Harry nodded, squeezing her hand, “I received it after the new year,” he told her. 

“And I was in England then, a quick visit home for the birth of my brother's son,” said Ginny, smiling ruefully. 

“I planned to try to see her at Easter, but then you owled, Mum, saying you and Dad were coming for a visit and wanted me to show you around,” said Harry. 

“But why on earth didn't you tell us?” cried Lily. “An owl, a fire-call, anything?”

Harry shrunk down. “Sorry, Mum, but there wasn't much to tell, at least, not till I had spoken to Ginny.”

“Well, what's going to happen now?” asked James, trying to give Lily some time to process everything. 

“I really can't say, not yet. I'm still in negotiations with several clubs back home,” said Ginny. 

Harry assumed those were the owls she was constantly waiting for. He supposed they would bring her any trade offers. 

“I'll be home by Christmas, my exchange program finishes at the end of November,” reminded Harry. 

“And you're definitely returning home?” asked Lily to Ginny, who nodded, but said nothing. “Well,” – she sighed in relief – “that's something, I suppose. You'll be together, then. Have you thought about where you want to live?”

“No, Mum, we haven't talked about any of that,” said Harry. Both he and Hermione usually stayed at Stinchcombe Castle when in England, in a wing separate to their parents. 

“We know we've got a lot to discuss, Mrs Potter, but as soon as we make any plans, we'll let you know,” said Ginny, gently. 

“Thank you, dear, I'd, we'd,” – she quickly amended, shooting James a look – “certainly appreciate it...and call me Lily. After all, there is now two Mrs Potters,” she smiled kindly. 

James and Harry both laughed, while Ginny chuckled. Then both couples went their separate ways. 

Harry and Ginny walked back to their room, hand in hand. “Your family is really great,” she said. “ It's nice that you're all so close.”

“ Yeah,” agreed Harry. “ We're a bit of a mixed bunch, but somehow we all work,” he noted. James, Sirius and Remus were quite different personalities but had been best friends since their Hogwarts days. He and Hermione were quite dissimilar in their interests and personalities too, but he counted her as a best friend as well as a sister. 

They reached their bedroom. “ So I guess we should talk about –mmmm,” began Harry, when Ginny started kissing him. 

“Not yet...not now,” implored Ginny, forcing him to walk backwards to the bed. She pushed him onto it.

“ All right,” shrugged Harry, his eyes lighting up as she began to undress. 

Down to her underwear, she straddled him. “ So, wanna play Exploding Snap?” she asked, smirking, slapping his wandering hands away. 

“ Not bloody likely,” he said, and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him and began kissing her all over.

He woke late next morning and reached for Ginny, only to find her side of the bed empty. Immediately he sat up, worried, but his heart stopped racing when he read a note from her, explaining that she had gone on the prearranged shopping trip with Selena and Hermione, and would meet him later for the trip to the beach. 

He lay back, content. He didn't know why he'd had a moment of panic that she had gone. Still, he had liked waking up with her yesterday, and looked forward to doing it more often. 

He hoped she was getting on well with Selena, who was a genuinely nice person. 

Deciding to get up, he wondered if perhaps his brother would like to go for a quick fly. It amused him to think of his brother having a crush on Ginny and hoped he got over it soon. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny was having a good time with Selena, who she found easy to talk to. Both ladies were looking for some new swimwear, and Ginny was also looking for some casual clothes too. Hermione had gone to another store, looking for a fancy dress to wear to the art exhibtion that night, and Ginny said she would meet up with her there after trying on her swimwear. 

Whilst trying on casual clothing with Selena had been fun, Hermione was a bit more intense, insisting the dresses that were searching for had to be just right. Not too formal, but absolutely not too casual. 

Ginny had never been one to fuss about fashion, so once she found a gown she liked and felt comfortable in, she felt she was done. She offered her opinion on the dresses Hermione held up for inspection, but eventually left Selena to advise her, feeling the older woman had more experience at this kind of thing than she did. 

The ladies stopped for coffee and pastries, at a cafe near the shops. Ginny felt quite comfortable around Selena, and asked her about hers and Sirius' relationship. The older woman was happy to tell how she had met Sirius about two years ago, and their instant attraction had led to an intense affair, divided between his home in England, her home in Spain, and many places in between. 

However, Selena was a businesswoman in her home city, and couldn't afford to continue to tryst with Sirius whenever he was available. She knew he was a natural flirt, and given the distance in their everyday lives, she worried she was just another notch on his bedhead. So she gave him an ultimatum, and to her utmost surprise, after a trip to the States with the Potters, he turned up on her doorstep, down on one knee with a huge diamond ring. They had married several weeks ago, and were ending their honeymoon by meeting up with the Potter and Lupin families. 

Harry had told Ginny of his close connection with Sirius, and Selena confirmed that Sirius had told her the same. As much as he loved all the Potter and Lupin kids, and was a great 'uncle' to them all, he felt a special bond with Harry, who of course, was his godson. 

Hermione agreed that the two were exceptionally close, and had always been so. She confirmed that, as long as she could remember, Sirius' love life had been quite amusing to the family, but none of his lady friends had ever been invited to any family gatherings. She acknowledged that Sirius had changed for the better when he met Selena, and agreed with Harry, that she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She assured Selena that her parents felt the same, and that she was definitely part of the family. 

On that happy note, and with their shopping complete, the ladies returned to the villa. Harry had been anxiously waiting for Ginny's return, and accompanied her to their room to see what she had purchased. Upon seeing her bikini, and imagining her in it, they ended up being quite late to lunch. 

They caught a commuter bus to the beach, content to simply mingle with the Muggles. Upon arrival they found the perfect spot, and began unpacking. Ryan and Teddy raced straight to the water after Harry and Ginny applied sunblock to the two. Ginny had started on Ryan, but seeing his brother's face get quite red as she began to rub his back, Harry hastily swapped. 

Harry helped Remus set up umbrellas for them all, and Ginny laid out towels while Tonks prepared Hope. Then they all set off for the water, Harry and Ginny swimming out to join the boys while Remus and Tonks stayed in the shallower water with Hope. 

The boys showed off their body surfing skills, and Ginny was keen to try with a small board. She picked it up fairly quickly, Harry supposed it was because of her athleticism. He was proud of her and quickly dragged her off for some fun in the water, grown up style. 

He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and his hands skimmed up, wanting so desperately to undo her bikini top, but knowing he couldn't. Besides, he didn't want anyone else seeing his wife like that. 

After some teasing and taunting from Ryan and Teddy, they cooled their ardour to return to the beach for a snack with the others. Hope climbed onto Harry's lap, telling him about the sandcastle she and Remus had built. 

They shared some sandwiches, biscuits and fruit, washed down with soft drinks and fresh cold water. It was a glorius day, one for being outdoors. 

After waiting nearly an hour, the boys returned to the water. Remus was content to sit out this time, so Harry offered to take Hope out with him, to let Tonks have a swim. She and Ginny swam out to the boys, and Tonks impressed Teddy with her body surfing skills. 

It was a happy, tired bunch that caught the commuter bus back to the villa, conversing with other people who had also been at the beach. It was a day close to perfect, as far as Harry was concerned. Hope fell asleep on his lap on the way home, and Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at the sleeping girl. They shared a soft smile, unaware of Remus and Tonks watching them, and smiling to see them so in love. 

Harry offered to carry Hope to the Lupin's rooms, so Ginny said she would return to their room, shower and be waiting for him. Anticipating another afternoon of 'reaquainting' with his wife, Harry hurried to the room after laying Hope on her bed. Unfortunately, he found Ginny asleep, so he showered and lay next to her, thrilling when she turned over to snuggle against him. With his arm around her, he too, fell asleep. 

It was another communal dinner that night with some of the local fare. Hermione and Lily talked about the museums they, along with Rupert and James, had visited, and a winery too. In fact, they offered up some bottles they had brought back with them. That began a great debate about who offered the best wines, Paris or Selena's home country. The debate then continued onto food, with Italian and Greek being thrown into the mix. It was lively, it was, at times, loud, but it was fun; it was family. 

The Lupins and Ryan bade them all a farewell when James and Lily, Rupert and Hermione, Sirius and Selena and Harry and Ginny left for the art gallery and it's latest exhibition. 

Harry, Ginny, Sirius and James didn't linger around the gallery, not understanding some of the abstract art they saw. Hermione, Rupert, Lily and Selena lingered, discussing the artists and meaning behind the artwork. They all met up again, and headed for the new exhibition. 

The men nabbed glasses of champagne for their ladies, as they toured the new work and met the artist. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find it was his Hogwarts chum, Dean Thomas, who was as pleased and surprised to see Harry as Harry had been. 

He proudly introduced his wife and family to Dean, who thanked them all for coming and offered them a tour of his paintings with him by their side. Dean was a great host, and Selena and Sirius brought one of his paintings. 

Dean was called away by his manager, and he excused himself to the Potters and Blacks, apologising profusely. It had been comforting to see a familiar face at his first main exhibition, which turned out to be quite a success for a new artist. 

They managed to see Dean again, to say goodbye. Selena and Sirius were going on to meet some friends of Selena's, so the Potters and Rupert decided to stop for a last drink before returning home. Rupert, Harry and James decided to sample the local beers, but the ladies preferred tea and coffee. 

Harry was pleasantly buzzed by the time they arrived home. He hugged his parents and sister, telling them how happy he was and how much he loved them. He even hugged Rupert, telling the man he better make his sister happy, or else. Luckily, Rupert was as tipsy as Harry and took the threat goodnaturedly. In the end, both men agreed that Hermione was simply the best. 

Laughing at the two, Ginny and Hermione hauled their men away, and went to their separate rooms. Hermione had to hush Rupert, who began serenading Hermione at the top of his voice. Hermione shooshed him, and hurried him away. 

Ginny led Harry to theirs, stopping for a quick snog along the way. They let themselves into their room, where an owl awaited them. Harry swayed over to it, but it hooted and ignored him. Ginny led Harry to the bed and took the letter from the owl. It hooted and flew off. 

Harry wiggled up the bed, kicking off his shoes and trying to unbutton his shirt.  
“Gin, I need some help,” he finally admitted, when he had struggled to undo even one button. “It's really hard,” he whined. 

Ginny turned around, clutching the letter to her chest. “Oh, Harry,” she sighed sadly. 

“Wha-?” He struggled to sit up. “Everfin' all right?” 

She came to his side. “It's the offer I've been waiting for. A chance to transfer from the Wollongong Warriors to one of the top teams in the English league. The one I really wanted,” she said excitedly. She helped him undo his shirt and remove it.

“Tha's great, Gin,” he slurred. He rolled over. 

“There's just one thing,” she said. 

“Hmmm?” he murmured, already close to sleep. “Come 'ere,” he urged, patting the sheets next to him. 

Ginny lay next to him. With his glasses off, she was a red blur. He slung an arm over her waist. 

Ginny brushed the hair off his brow. “Harry. I've wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies ever since I started flying. They've made me an amazing offer, one I'd be silly to pass up.”

“Good, tha's good. Take it,” he muttered, yawning. 

She took a deep breath, rolling onto her back. She looked up at the ceiling. “If I take it” – she took another big gulp – “Harry, we'd need to get divorced.”

When there was no answer, she looked over at him. But Harry was asleep, and Ginny didn't even know if he had heard her.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day

“Divorced? But, but...” Sirius was gobsmacked. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that's about where I am right now.” He sank onto his bed, but it only reminded him of Ginny. 

Sirius came into Harry's room and shut the door. “You want me to get James, or both your parents?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head miserably. “No, you know what mum's like, she'll go off her nut...and I really don't want to hear Hermione gloating how she told me so.”  
He bowed his head and put his hands either side of his cheeks. 

“But, but...” Sirius was stll trying to process everything. “But...if you're miserable, why did you sign the divorce papers...why did you let her leave?” 

“Because I'm an idiot. Bhat if mum and dad were right, and we made a big mistake a year ago? What if it was the alcohol and a bit of homesickness that made us get married,” sighed Harry. 

Sirius nodded. “Maybe it was, but Harry, you never looked at anyone that year you've been apart. Never even thought about it, did you?” 

Harry shook his head. He looked down at his left hand, wishing they had wedding bands to wear. Then he frowned. Ginny could be divorcing him right at this very minute, and all he was doing was lamenting the fact that he didn't have a wedding band? 'Stupid, Potter, stupid', he mentally berated himself.

“After the last couple of days, seeing the two of you together, I didn't see anything that didn't look genuine. You were like two lovebirds, and she fitted in so well with the family. Damn,” swore Sirius. 

“She did, didn't she,” asked Harry, rhetorically. “She kept telling me how much she loved you guys. She said Selena was great to talk to at shopping yesterday,” sighed Harry, moodily. 

“Selena said the same thing, said she found Ginny smart, funny and beautiful. I told her I expected nothing less for my godson, and she told me I had nothing to worry about there. Damn,” he swore again, “this will hurt her.” 

“Don't say anything to the others, please, Sirius. I need to sort some stuff out in my head before I tell anyone, especially mum and dad,” implored Harry. 

“I won't...and I'm here if you need to talk to someone,” said Sirius in a pitying tone. 

“What would you have done if Selena had said no to your proposal?” asked Harry. 

“Well...I don't know. Hounded her, stalked her till she changed her mind. As scared as I was about proposing, I never imagined she wouldn't say yes,” said Sirius. He looked at Harry. “Do you feel like yu made a mistake a year ago?” he asked softly. 

Harry thought about it and shook his head. “No. I knew it almost straight away, knew she was the one for me.”

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Then don't let her get away.”

Quietly, he left Harry's room. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny sat opposite the lawyers for the Holyhead Harpies, as they went through point after point of the amazing contract they were offering her. She had met Gwenog Jones, which was a real thrill as she had been Ginny's idol, and the two had quite the chat about the role she envisioned for Ginny once she signed the contract. She spoke as if it were a done deal. 

“Section four, paragraph B, subsection 12,” droned the lawyer in a monotone voice. It made it hard to concentrate, so she looked around the office. Spying the clock and doing a mental calculation, she knew it was mid morning in Paris. 

“Let's turn the page, section seven, first paragraph,” droned the lawyer. 

Ginny's lawyer nudged her with her foot, trying to get Ginny's attention back to the matters of hand. Ginny tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her, qite possibly the most important thing she would ever sign her name to. 

'I now pronounce you man and wife. Thank you for choosing the Little Wedding Chapel for your ceremony. If you'd both just sign here, and here, and you can collect your commemorative photograph as you leave. We wish you all the best, Mr and Mrs Potter, but don't hesitate to think of us for your next ceremony.'

“Psst,” hissed her lawyer, trying to make it look like she had sneezed. 

“Bless you,” said Ginny, almost in a daze. Her lawyer, Susan, frowned and arched an eyebrow. 

“Ms Weasley?” 

Ginny looked up to see the Harpy's lawyer handing her a quill, his tone encouraging. She almost corrected him – 'actually, it's Mrs Potter' – but it had been there, in black and white, section three, paragraph two. 'All Harpy players must be single and live in Holyhead for the Quidditch season, whether playing or not.'

“Ms Weasley?” His voice was now more forceful. 

It was her life long dream, the culmination of years of drills, of injuries, of being away from home for a year to perfect her skills. It was the Harpies, her favourite team, and they wanted her! 

Hesitatingly, she took the quill. Taking a breath, she looked down at the parchment to see where she needed to sign. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry kept a watch on the English newspapers he had delivered directly to his room, but there was no word on any new signings, at least, not from the Harpies, and no mention of Ginny. 

It was now the third day since she had left, and he felt terrible. He had explained their absences by saying Ginny was suffering from ' women's troubles' and he was looking after her. Naturally, his mother, Tonks, Selena had piped up, asking if they could help her. Harry assured them that Ginny was fine, but embarassed to ask for help, and just wanted to be left alone. 

Later, Hermione pulled him aside, wondering whether Ginny couldn't do with a talk from someone closer in age to her, someone like an older sister. This made Harry teary, that Hermione, who had been so against them at the start, would now offer to help Ginny in a time of womanly need. 

It also made him aware how quickly Ginny ahd won all their hearts. Ryan was constantly asking when she would be better to go for a fly, and Teddy wanted to go back to the beach. Everyone asked about her practically hourly. 

He sighed, how was he going to tell them, to explain? Sirius had gone along with his deception, to give him some time, but he knew he was running out of that time. 

Harry recalled that last morning together. 

“You can't be serious? They don't allow married players on the team, at all? That's bloody ridiculous,” he'd scoffed. 

“I know,” sighed Ginny, looking at the parchment from her lawyer. It was the contract offer. As she looked at it, a loose piece of parchment fluttered to the floor. 

Harry had bent over to pick it up, glancing it as he did. “ Divorce papers? You've already had them drawn up?” His voice was one of hurt and looming anger. 

“No, my lawyer thought –“ she began, when he interrupted. 

“I don't believe this. Is this what this whole visit was about?” he asked coldly.

“I wanted to see you, to see if what we had was as good as I remembered,” she told him.

“ Yet you never mentioned anything about this,” he gestured, tossing the divorce papers on the table. 

“ The Harpies weren't the only team scouting me. I had no idea which one would make the best offer,” she said tearfully. 

“And they did? The Harpies” he asked, his hands on his hips. 

Ginny nodded. “ Except for this...us,” she said softly. 

Harry looked at her, feeling his heart break. He walked over to the table, picked up a quill and signed his name. “ There...now there is no us.” 

Ginny's face fell. “ Harry, I-” 

He held up his hand. “ I'm going for a fly. I don't want you to be here when I get back.” 

And he left, hearing her sob as he closed the door behind him. 

Why had she cried? She was getting everything she wanted, wasn't she? He might have been angry and cold at the time, but he truly wished her the best. So where was the big announcement, the photos in the paper? 

He heard a knock at the door, but rolled over on his bed, having no desire to talk to anyone. Without Ginny he felt lonely and empty.

“ Harry, it's me.” 

“ Come in, Sirius,” he replied, his voice dull. 

Sirius came into the room. “ I'm giving you warning that your mum is only going to give 'Ginny' today, then tomorrow she will be at your door with a healer,” he told his godson, using italics for Ginny. A Ginny that wasn't even there. 

“ What, why?” asked Harry, rolling over to look at his godfather. 

“Because your mother is worried why the ' two of you' haven't left the room,” he said sarcastically. “ Because if this was real life, it would be concerning for a woman to be incapacitated for days when it's that time of the month, and because she's hoping for grandbabies from you at some stage, and she wants to help her daughter-in-law. Harry, they're all worried sick about Ginny. They've come to care for her greatly. Here, this is from Hope.” Sirius handed Harry a drawing. 

Harry's heart sank. “ Get better Ginny, we miss you,” he read aloud. He pointed to a red and black blob. “ I suppose that's me and Gin?” 

Sirius nodded and sighed. “ What are you doing, Harry? If you're miserable, fix it. Get out of this room, go for a fly with your brother, go see a movie with your sister? Do something,” he urged. 

Harry tried so bloody hard not to well up, but he couldn't help it. “ I just want Ginny back,” he said, laying his arm over his eyes. 

He felt the bed dip as Sirius sat on the side. “ Still no word on her signing?” 

Harry shook his head, then realised Sirius probably couldn't see it. “ No.”

“ What if she changed her mind? What if she thinks you don't want her anymore, what with how quickly you signed those damned divorce papers,” queried Sirius. 

“ I thought it was what she wanted,” defended Harry. “I was giving her what she wants. I love her, Sirius.” 

“ Then go see her, tell her that. Ask her to reconsider, go for a different team. Marriage is about communication and compromise, on both sides,” advised Sirius. “If Quidditch is more important to her than you, then you're better off without her.” 

“ You're right. You're absolutely right? I need to get to Wales, talk to Ginny, tell her how I feel,” realised Harry, sitting up. “ I need to book a Portkey, pack. Merlin, I;ve wasted all this time,” he said aloud, now standing and pacing. 

“Harry, wait. I'll go book a Portkey for you, and come back and help you pack,” offered Sirius. 

“What am I supposed to do, then?” asked Harry. 

“Go have a shower. It's been three days, Harry, you stink.” 

Harry's jaw dropped as his godfather let himself out of his room. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny paddled her feet in the Lovegood's pond, waiting for her friend to bring down some homemade lemonade and biscuits. As a shadow fell over her she looked up, expecting to see Luna but instead, a large owl sat on a branch, watching her. 

“ No,” said Ginny, crossly. “ Go away.” 

The owl blinked and hooted, but didn't budge. Slowly it held out a letter, but Ginny shook her head. “ No,” she said firmly. She did not want to see any more owls, or read any more letters from her lawyer. She had read the contract back and forth, looking for any sort of loophole, even taking it to her brothers for advice. 

Ron had been first, the most analytical one of her brothers. “ It's a good contract, giving you exactly what you want. Sign it,” he encouraged. 

“Looks fine to me, Ginevra, I can't fault whoever wrote it up, they have certainly dotted their i's and crossed their t's,” admired Percy, the most officious of the lot. 

“ Wales? For the whole Quidditch season? That's like, nine months of the year,” noted George. 

“We'd miss our Ginnikens,” agreed Fred, “ but hey, free tickets to the Harpies matches. Can we help you pack?” He'd ruffled her hair and she's chuckled, brushing him away. She would miss the twins terribly, they were always good for a laugh. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like if James and Sirius met Fred and George, but that hurt too much, for it would probably not even happen. 

“ Why haven't you signed it?” asked Bill, turning the tables back on her. “ It's a good contract, great money. You'll play matches in England, so it's not like you won't see the family at all. Hell, you'll probably see us more than Charlie does. What's holding you back?” 

Ginny had yet to tell her family about Harry, the wedding, the divorce, everything. So she simply shrugged. “ Something's telling me not to sign,” she admitted. 

Bill, the oldest and the most protective, took her hand. “ Did something happen in Australia?” he asked. 

Ginny shook her head. “ No, it's me.” 

“ Don't sign if you're having doubts,” advised Bill. 

' Harry didn't hesitate to sign those stupid divorce papers,' she thought. Tears welled in her eyes at the coldness of his voice. ' Don't be here when I get back'. 

“ You're right, I should sign. I'll contact my lawyer tomorrow. For now, I'm going to visit Luna,” Ginny told her brother. She hugged him. “ Thanks for the advice.” 

“ Anytime, Ginny,” smiled Bill, hugging her back.

So here she was, in a standoff with an owl, who finally hooted in disgust to fly back to her lawyers office. 

“ I don't think he was happy with you,” said Luna. 

“He's not the first male I've pissed off this week,” sighed Ginny, moving over to allow Luna to sit at her side and dangle her feet in the cool pond water too. 

“ Do you know, in Bali, they have fish who come up to you and nibble on the dead skin of your feet?” asked Luna, conversationally. 

Ginny screwed up her nose. “Does it hurt?” 

Luna shook her head. “ No, and it leaves the bottom of your feet all soft and smooth.” She handed Ginny a bottle of homemade lemonade and watched as Ginny opened it. “ Your heart is hurting,” she noted. 

Ginny took a swig, watching as a bird swooped down to try and catch a fish from the pond. “ Yes.” 

The bird flew away, unsuccessful. Luna watched it, smiling. “ Greedy bird, I laid out some seed for it this morning. Why?” 

Having grown up with Luna since they were little, Ginny was able to follow Luna's questions. “I met someone.” 

“Ah,” nodded Luna, but asked nothing else. She opened a container. “ Biscuit? I made them this morning.” 

Ginny nodded and took one, taking a bite. “ Mmm, nice and fresh,” she said. 

Luna agreed, her mouth full. Sh swallowed and took a drink. They sat companionably, then she asked, “ Your 'someone'. Would he like me?” 

Ginny didn't hesitate. “ Yes. Yes, he would.” 

Luna tilted her head. “ Why?” 

“ Well,” – Ginny deliberated – “firstly, because he likes meeting interesting, caring, kind people, all of which, you are.” 

“ And secondly?” 

Ginny shrugged. “ Because you're important to me.” 

“He sounds quite nice,” said Luna, looking up at the sky. “ Do you think it will rain?” 

“ What – no! It's July, Luna,” reminded Ginny. 

“ Your voice sounds heavy. Have you put on weight?” 

“ No, at least, I bloody well hope not,” gasped Ginny. 

“Love shouldn't make your heart hurt, or your voice heavy,” said Luna. “ At least, I don't think so, never having been in love myself.” 

“ It doesn't, Luna. Being in love is the most amazing thing in the world. It-it's like having a wonderful secret that only you and your significant other know,” explained Ginny. 

“That sounds nice,” admitted Luna. 

“ But when it all goes balls up, it's the worst feeling in the world,” sighed Ginny, gloomily, “ especially when it's all my fault.” 

“So fix it. Go find your 'someone' -” 

“ Harry, his name is Harry,” interrupted Ginny, “ and he's amazing and brilliant and, Merlin, I miss him.” She ran her hands through her hair. 

“ Go find Harry and tell him what's in your heart,” advised Luna. 

“ You're right, Luna. I shouldn't have left, even though he asked me to,” sighed Ginny. “ I should have explained everything, ripped those divorce papers up then and there.” 

“ Good luck, Ginny. I hope Harry realises how lucky he is to have your heart,” smiled Luna, helping herself to another biscuit. 

Ginny hugged her childhood friend. “ I can't wait for you to meet him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry burst into Gwenog Jones' office. She looked up in alarm, as he and her assistant came to a halt in front of her desk. 

“I'm sorry, Ms Jones, I couldn't stop him,” said her assistant, Siobahn. 

“It's fine. Please, take a seat, er...?” gestured Gwenog. 

“Harry. Harry Potter, and I'm here about Ginny Weasley,” he announced. 

Gwenog quirked an eyebrow at Siobahn, who nodded and left. “How can I help you, Mr Potter?” she asked. 

“Where's Ginny, I need to see her,” he said, his tone urgent. 

“She's not here, Mr Potter, I haven't seen her since our meeting to sign her contract,” admitted Gwenog. 

Harry's heart sank. “So she did sign,” he said. 

“No, she didn't,” revealed Gwenog. “ She asked for more time to consider her options.” As the days went by with no word from the Weasley girl, Gwenog's hopes were diminishing. She steepled her fingers and leaned closer to Harry. “ I don't suppose you know what's going on with her, do you?” 

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to ruin Ginny's chances at Quidditch or the Harpies. “ Not really,” he lied, looking away. 

“ Yeah, that was real convincing,” drawled Gwenog. “ Look Potter, we want Weasley. What do we have to do to get her?” 

“Lift this ridiculous ban on Harpy players needing to be single, and live in Holyhead,” he blurted out. 

Gwenog looked startled, then sat back, eyeing him. “ Bugger. You want to marry her, don't you?” 

Harry sort of shrugged and nodded, rather than commiting to answer. Gwenog was quite an imposing woman so he declined to mention they were already married. 

“ I got the sense that there was something, but I just thought it might have been a better offer from another team. I never factored in you,” she said, eyeing him distastefully. 

“ Look, I know Ginny has wanted to play for the Harpies since she was a little girl, but Quidditch is just a career. It's not right that you can dicatate your players lives like that,” said Harry, passionately. 

Gwenog rubbed her temples. “We have lost some good players because of that rule.” She frowned, looking at Harry. “Get out of here, Potter, go find Weasley. When you see her, tell her not to sign anything, especially with another team. I can't promise anything, but...well, we'll see. Now get out of here,” she said brusquely. 

Harry stood quickly to go, then turned back. “ Erm...?” 

Gwenog sighed, rubbing her temples. “ What is it now, Potter?” 

“Any idea where I might find Ginny?” he asked. 

“ Try the Burrow, her family home,” she said. At his blank look, she looked amused. “ You've never been there? Then good luck getting through the wards. Now, OUT!” She pointed at the door. 

Harry hurried out, sighing in relief that he had survived that encounter. He smiled apologetically at Siobahn, and went to the Apparition point at the Harpy's compound. 

“The Burrow,” he called, turning his body and twisting on the spot. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny Apparated straight to the room she had shared with Harry. “Harry?” she called, looking in the connecting énsuite. When there was no answer, she checked the wardrobe, relieved to see his clothes still there. He must be with the others. She quickly left the room. 

She didn't see anyone as she passed their rooms, so she hurried down the gardens, where they'd had their meals all together. Sure enough, they were all there. 

“Hey, it's Ginny,” cried Ryan. 

Ginny smiled nervously at them, as everyone turned to look at her. She immdiately realised Harry wasn't there. “ Where's Harry?” she blurted out. 

Lily looked confused. “ We thought he was with you. How are you feeling, dear?” 

Now Ginny looked confused. “ Er, fine. I need to find Harry.” 

Sirius stood up. “ I might know where he is. Come with me,” he said. 

Ginny and Sirius returned to Harry's bedroom. “ Sit down,” ordered Sirius, pointing to the bed. He crossed his arms. “ We need to talk.” 

Ginny gulped, nodded and sat. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry stumbled as he arrived, and righted himself. He looked around, eyes widening as he took in the unique home in front of him. Yes, this was just as Ginny had described it. The Burrow, her family home. 

Inside, Molly and Arthur were hosting most of their sons and their families. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Roxeanne and baby Louis, as well as George, Katie and their twins, Gideon and Fabien. Fred was watching the store, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, while his wife, Angelina, watched their twins, Angelica and Felicia. Percy was working at the Ministry, but his wife Audrey was there with their daughter, Lucy, with Molly hovering over her, as she was seven months pregnant.

They all looked up curiously as Harry knocked on the open front door. “Hello?” 

“Oh, my!” exclaimed Molly, looking at the stranger. “Arthur?” 

Arthur, Bill and youngest son, Ron, stood protectively. “ Who are you. How did you get through our wards?” asked Arthur.

“ I'm Harry,” he said, slightly disappointed when there was no sign of recognition. “ I'm looking for Ginny.” 

“ Are you from one of those Quidditch teams? Listen, she needs some time to weigh up her options,” warned Bill. 

“ No, I'm not associated with any Quidditch team,” said Harry.

“She said she was going to Luna's,” offered George. 

“Her best friend?” asked Harry. 

“ You know Luna?” asked Ron. 

“Not yet,” said Harry, grimly. “ Where can I find her?” 

“ I better take you. Come on, we'll Floo. Hey, you never did say how you knew Ginny,” noted Ron. He tossed some Floo powder down. “ The Lovegood's.” 

“ No, I didn' t, did I?” replied Harry, even though Ron weas gone. “ The Lovegood's.” 

“And he didn't say how he got through the wards. Arthur, we'll have to strengthen them. It's supposed to just be for the family,” said Molly. 

Arthur patted her arm. “ Bill and I will do a walk around later, testing every corner of the Burrow. Don't you worry, Mollywobbles.” 

Molly smiled happily at her husband. “Thank you, dear. What a handsome young man he was. I wonder how he knows our Ginny,” she said. 

“I'm sure we'll find out soon enough,” soothed Arthur. “Once Ginny makes up her mind about which Quidditch team she'll play for.”

“Wouldn't it be a great surprise if she ended up playing for the Cannons,” suggested Ron, just returning through the Floo. 

“That wouldn't be a surprise, it would be a miracle,” teased George. 

“Was Luna home, dear?” asked Molly. 

Ron nodded. “She didn't seem surprised to see this Harry bloke.” He began compiling a gigantic sandwich. 

“Well if Luna knows him, then I'm not worried,” said Molly, in a satisfactory tone. She knew Luna and Ginny were as close as sisters, having grown up together; one girl motherless, one, an only girl after six brothers. Each had found something vital in the other, a connection of sisterhood. Time and distance hadn't shattered their bond, a true indication of a strong friendship. 

“Funny though, he didnt seem to know Luna,”noted Ron, then took a huge bite out of the sandwich. 

“Well then, the surprise is on him,” chuckled George, not unkindly. As Ginny's best friend and neighbour, Luna was considered an honorary sister amongst the Weasley brothers. 

Ron nodded and swallowed with some difficulty. “When I left she was pulling flibbertygibbets out of his hair. Why do you think I returned so quickly? And what the hell is a flibbertygibbet?”

“Language, Ronald,” scolded Molly, looking at her beloved grandchildren. They grinned at Uncle Ron being told off by their gran. 

“If I know Luna, it's probably something like a Nargle,” teased George. 

“What's a Nargle?” asked Victoire, seven. 

“Ask Aunty Luna,” chorused George, Bill and Ron. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny was sitting at the table, quietly shredding her sandwich and completely unaware of the concerned looks she was getting from most of Harry's family. 

“Ginny dear, are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?” asked Lily, for the third time. 

Ginny shook her head. “No, thank you. I just really need to see Harry.”

Lily sighed. “I can't imagine where he'd be. James, Hermione, are you sure he never said anything to you? Sirius?”

James and Hermione shook their heads adamantly, and Lily's attention turned to Sirius. She frowned when he wouldn' t meet her eyes. “Sirius?” she repeated. 

Sirius and Ginny exchanged looks. Ginny stood. “Actually, I wanted to -”

POP Harry stumbled as he Apparated to the gardens. He steadied himself, then looked around, his face relieved to see Ginny there, as Luna said she would be. “Ginny!”

Ginny looked over. “Harry? Oh, Harry.” She began to run to him, and he to her.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, not wanting to ever let her go. Pulling back, they looked at each other, then kissed, breaking apart to speak, then kiss again. 

“I'm sorry, I know I should have-” kiss

“No, it was me, I-” kiss 

“Where were you, I was worried.” kiss

“ I went to find you. I don't want a divorce, I never did.” kiss 

“Divorce,” gasped Lily. “Wha-” She and James exchanged worried looks.

“We're not divorced, I never signed the papers.” kiss 

“Thank Merlin.” kiss “Will you forgive me for what I said to you? kiss

“There's nothing to forgive.” kiss “I love you.” kiss

“I love you, too.” kiss – for a really long time.

“Oh, for Merlin's sake, will you two please explain what is going on,” cried Hermione. 

“Say Ginny, when you get off my brother's face, do you think we can go for a fly? I've been wanting to -”

“Not now, Ryan,” sighed Lily. She turned back to her eldest son, who lowered Ginny to the ground, but kept his arm around her. 

“Sorry Mum, Dad, everybody. We, Ginny and I, just had a misunderstanding, that's all. We're good now,”said Harry, easily. 

“That's it?” cried Hermione. “You finally come out of your room, both of you, after days, and that's it? That's all we get – a misunderstanding? Well, I - I call...bullshit!”

Rupert gasped as Hermione swore, and she even looked surprised herself, her hand covering her mouth. Tonks chortled, and Selena tried to hide a smile. 

Ginny shot Harry a curious look, but then Hope Lupin said “bullshit,” and everyone gasped or laughed. 

Hermione looked horrified. “Tonks, Remus, I'm so sorry,” she said. She turned to her goddaughter. “No, Hope, it's a bad word.”

“Bull shit, bull shit,” chanted Hope, making Teddy and Ryan howl with laughter. This only made Hermione more upset. 

A piercing whistle made everybody stop and look around. Ginny took her two fingers out of her mouth. “Sorry,” she shrugged, when everyone realised it was her who had whistled loudly. “This is all my fault. Please, sit, let me explain,” she pleaded. 

Slowly, everyone sat, even Harry. Ginny took a deep breath. “Ever since I first sat on a broom, I knew I wanted to play Quidditch. I never thought about anything else, till I met Harry in Las Vegas. Yes, I know we did a stupid thing, getting married while we were drunk, but I can tell you were not drunk the rest of the week we spent together.” She looked at Harry and her smile softened. “Best week of my life.”

“Bull shit,” announced Hope, and Ryan snorted. 

“Bull frog,” corrected Tonks. 

“Bull frog, bull frog,” chanted Hope. 

“Much better,” nodded Remus. Hermione still looked stricken as she nodded at  
Hope. 

“We both knew we had to be apart for the rest of the year,” continued Ginny, “ and, like we told Lily and James, if we could have met up, we would have, but fate didn't let it happen.”

“Harry had written that you were all meeting here. I came as soon as I could after all the World Cup hoopla. I knew you all, straight away. Harry had told me a lot about all of you, well, most of you.” She said the last to Rupert and Selena.

She turned to Harry. “I should have explained I was waiting to hear of any trade offers. I should have mentioned the Harpies were the main ones I was waiting to hear from. I've wanted to play with them since I was a little girl.”

“But you can't. The Harpies don't allow married players on their team,” blurted out Ryan. 

Everyone looked to Ginny, who nodded. 

“So you asked Harry for a divorce? Just to play some silly game on a broomstick?” cried Hermione. 

“Hey,” protested Ginny, Harry and Ryan in unison. 

“No,” denied Ginny, shaking her head. “That was all my manager's idea. I had talked to him, told him where to send my offers, even though I knew I couldn't accept the Harpies offer because I was married. He was the one to draw up the divorce papers; he knew the Harpies offer was everything I wanted. What I thought I wanted,” she amended at the end, looking at Harry. 

He sighed, reaching for her and drawing her into his arms, between his legs. “And then I completely overreacted, signed the bloody papers and told you to leave.”

“I understood you were angry and hurt,” she said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“I should have let you explain, instead I lost my temper. I'm sorry, Gin,” he said. 

She tilted his head up so she could lean down and kiss him softly. “You came after me?” she asked, hopefully. 

He nodded. “Seems this one” – he gestured to Sirius – “booted me up my” – he looked at Hope, then spelled out “b-u-m, and told me to go after you. Thanks, Sirius, I owe you,” he said gratefully. 

Sirius put his arm around Selena. “I think we're even, Harry.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Anyway, I went to Wales, burst in on Gwenog Jones herself and -”

“You met THE Gwenog Jones? No way!” cried Ryan. 

“Ryan, shut it,” cried Lily, James and Hermione. He scowled and shut up.

“- told her what she could do with her stupid stance that Harpy players can't be married,” continued Harry. 

Ginny gasped. “You didn't?”

Harry nodded. “I did. Er, she just thinks I want to marry you. I may have forgotten to mention we're already married. We are still married, right?”

Ginny laughed so hard she was almost crying as she nodded “Oh, Harry,” she said, hugging him. 

He hugged her back. “Then I went to the Burrow. I met your parents and, well, lots of other people, I'm not exactly sure who was who, oh, except for Ron. He took me to Luna's.”

“You met Luna?” cried Ginny, happily. 

Harry nodded. “She certainly is...unique. I liked her.”

“ I knew you would,” said Ginny, twisting to sit in his lap. He folded his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Who is Luna?” asked James. 

“You can't explain Luna, you have to meet her...and you will,” Ginny told her father in law. She turned back to Harry. “ Now, what did Luna say?” 

“Well, once she had cleared the flibbertygibbet's from my hair, she-”

“What? There's no such thing,” cried Hermione. 

“She set me right and told me where to find you...and here I am. Hoping for a second chance, hoping you'll forgive me, hoping you still want to be my wife.”

Ginny nodded. “Yes please...and I told you, there's nothing to forgive. I love you, and that's more important than me playing for the Harpies, or any side this year.”

“What do you mean?” asked Tonks. 

“I plan to return with Harry to the States while he finishes his exchange program, then we'll come home to England and I'll try out next year. We have to find a home and get settled,” decided Ginny. 

“Miss out a whole year of Quidditch... because of Harry?” gasped Ryan, as if the idea was absurd. 

“Ginny, no, you can't,” insisted Harry. 

“I can, and I will. We've been apart for too long already,” said a decisive Ginny. “ We need time to get to know each other properly, to live together.

“Gwenog asked me to tell you not to sign anything with anybody, that she was going to speak to the Harpy people, whoever that is, to see what she could do. There might still be a chance you could play for them,” he said hopefully. 

Ginny shrugged. “It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here, with you, my husband, and I'm not leaving you any time soon. I love you, and” – she looked at the family, her family now – “I'm sorry for all the worry I've put you through.” 

Lily and James were hugging them both withing seconds. “It's fine, dear. We're happy you and Harry were able to work this out, aren't we, James?” 

James nodded, patting Harry's back. “Well, we had some help,” grinned Harry at Sirius. 

“Yes, thank you,” said Ginny softly. 

“And thank you, Luna, wherever you are,” called out Harry. 

Ginny laughed as she accepted hugs from Selena, James and Hermione. 

Lily hugged Harry. “So does this mean everything is fine with Ginny's monthlies, dear. There won't be any problem having grandchildren...down the track, of course. Hmmm?” she asked. 

“Mum! No, I just told you that so you wouldn't realise anything was wrong, that Ginny had left,” confided Harry, glancing up to see Ginny hugging Tonks and repeating to Hope, “bull frog, bull frog.”

James, Sirius and Remus watched over the family as some semblance of normal returned. “ Well, that was quite the surprise,” announced Remus. 

“Tell me about it,” quipped James. “ Just be thankful your two kids aren't at this age yet.” 

Remus agreed with a nod, while Sirius merely chuckled. 

A/N credit to a line from Epeefencer; he knows which one! LOL Epilogue to come.


	6. More Surprises!

Harry and Ginny had another week left before they planned to return to the States. They were content to stay at the villa, taking trips around Paris or to the beach with the family, but most nights escaping early to their room.

Ginny had succumbed to Ryan's pleas and most mornings had been spent flying at the Delacour's huge property, with Ginny giving him Chaser tips. He was in seventh heaven, while Harry was happy to see Ginny getting on so well with his family once again. 

They had Apparated to the property on the second to last day to go for their usual fly; Harry, Ginny and Ryan. They noticed a lot of activity going on at the house, with marquees going up. 

“ They must be hosting a party, maybe a fund raiser,” suggested Ginny, as they met in the sky on their brooms. “ It's what they do. Come on, Ry, let's see what you've got.” 

They flew off, not giving the Delacours another thought. After lunch they had another fun day at the beach with the Lupins and Ryan, while James, Lily, Hermione, Rupert, Sirius and Selena said they had plans. 

They returned to the villa about four, to find the others hadn't yet returned. Instead they found a note, asking them to come to the Delacours after they had showered and dressed nice. As usual, Harry and Ginny took extra long, and as such, the Lupins had already left by the time they were ready. 

They Apparated to the grounds where they usually arrrived each morning, but were quickly directed to the main house. Huge bouquets of flowers were arriving, and Ginny was amazed at how beautiful it all looked. 

They arrived at the house, hand in hand. They'd expected to be greeted by the house elves, or perhaps Mr or Mrs Delacour, but instead they found...everyone!

“ Surprise!” they all chorused. 

“ What? What's this – Mum, Dad...Luna! What's everyone doing here?” cried Ginny, rushing to hug her mother and Luna at the same time. Over their shoulders she saw her brothers and their families. She then hugged her dad, who explained. 

“We know you're already married but, if you'll allow us, we'd like to give you a wedding. I've been looking forward to the day I'd walk my daughter down the aisle ever since you were born...I hope you'll let me,” he said gently.

Harry and Ginny looked around the smiling faces of all their loved ones. “ You mean, this is all for us?” asked Harry, increduously. 

Lily nodded. “ Helena and Phillipe have graciously allowed us to use their beautiful home. If you don't want to have a ceremony, we can simply make this a party. But we” – she looked at James, Arthur and Molly, who all nodded – “we'd like to give you a proper wedding, with all your family and friends here.” 

Harry and Ginny were stunned. “ I don't know what to say...yes, thank you, yes,” cried Ginny. 

Ryan leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. “ Don't get drunk at this one, Harry.” Harry laughed and clapped his brother on the back. 

“ But I don't have a special dress, or anything,” realised Ginny. 

“ What do you think we've been doing the past few days while you have been flying, or at the beach?” asked Hermione, gesturing to her, Lily and Selena. 

“Everything is waiting for you upstairs, Ginny,” smiled Selena. 

“And for you, Harry,” nodded James.

“ You did all that, for us?” asked Ginny, touched. She looked around. “ Thank you so much,” she whispered. 

“ Come on, Ginny, it's bad luck for Harry to see you before the ceremony,” said Luna, taking her arm. 

“ But Luna, I- you know what, never mind,” chuckled Harry, waving them away. “Go, make yourself even more beautiful, if it's possible.”

Ginny's other arm was taken by Hermione, and Selena followed them up the stairs. Ginny hesitated, looking back down. “ Mum, are you coming?” 

A tearful Molly smiled. “ Of course, dear, I wouldn't miss it for anything.” She hurried after the other ladies, as did Angelina, Katie and Fleur. Audrey was shown to the closest chair, with Percy watching her closely. 

Harry was surrounded by James, Sirius, Ryan and Lily. “ I can't believe you did this,” he said, still stunned. “ Thank you.” 

Lily hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. “ Lily, don't break a rib. Come on, it's time for Harry to get ready. Sorry, Lil, men only,” said James. 

Harry kissed his mother's cheek as she reluctantly let him go. He was then ushered away with his dad, his brother and godfather. 

Lily sniffed into a handkerchief that was handed to her from Arthur. “ Thank you,” she said tearfully. 

“I may need it back when I see my daughter again,” he joked. 

She nodded. “ You will. She will look stunning in her dress.” 

It was a beautiful intimate ceremony, especially for one planned only days ago. A string quartet played as Ginny walked down the aisle on her proud father's arm, stopping only to kiss her mother, before stepping up to face her husband. 

“ Well, this is familiar,” she quipped, and he grinned. Taking her hand, they turned to the minister to renew their vows; Sirius at Harry's side, Luna at Ginny's. 

Harry graciously thanked the Delacours for the use of their home for their celebration and then the Weasleys for coming so far on short notice, and simply, “thank you for Ginny,” which made the ladies teary. He gave a special thanks to the ladies who had helped Ginny prepare for the ceremony, and to his mother, sister and godmother Selena for the pre-wedding planning. Selena was touched to be called his godmother, and toasted him with her glass of champagne. 

Ginny decided she wanted to make a speech too, which surprised no-one. Like her husband, she thanked the Delacours for their generous hospitality. She too thanked Lily, Hermione and Selena for planning the dress, suits and flowers, and also Tonks and Remus for keeping both Harry and herself busy that they weren't aware what was going on. She then looked at her new family. 

“From the moment I arrived at the villa, what was that, just over a week ago, you all welcomed me as family. I never thought I would be as comfortable with you as I am with my own family, but I am. James, I'm sure Harry will follow in your footsteps and become a wonderul husband and father. Lily, Hermione, Selena, Tonks...” She laughed giddily. “ I grew up with so many brothers, but now I find myself surrounded by so many amazing women. I love you all.” She looked at her sisters-in-law as well. 

She looked at Tonks and Remus, and their children. “Thank you for letting me be a part of your amazing family too. Hope did a wonderful job for us today, as did Teddy and my new brother-in-law, Ryan.” Hope had carried their rings on a special pillow, while Teddy and Ryan had assisted everyone with the seating.

“ To my own mum and dad. You've given me the best example of what a loving marriage should be like. I love you both very much,” she said tearfully.

Arthur hugged Molly, who wiped tears away. Lily laughingly handed Arthur back his handkerchief. The elder Weasleys had arrived the day before and enjoyed getting to know James and Lily and the other members of the family that they had so far been introduced to. They looked forward to getting to know their only son-in-law better, though. 

Ginny grasped Harry's hand. “To my husband. Isn't he smashing?” She giggled as Harry blushed when everyone hooted and whistled. “He is handsome and kind and wonderful, and I truly am the luckiest woman in the world. To Harry,” she toasted. 

“ To Harry,” they chorused, toasting him with their glasses. 

Harry stood next to Ginny, and they whispered to each other for a minute. “Erm, we do have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, we recently found out that Harry has finished his exchange program earlier. He needs to return to America to sign off his program and gather his belongings,” said Ginny.

“ And for our second announcement...Ginny has signed to play for the Holyhead Harpies this coming Quidditch season. She's the first married player to sign,” said Harry proudly. “Ryan?”He looked over at his brother and nodded. 

Ryan whipped off his formal robes to show the Holyhead jersey, turning around so everyone could see the name ' Potter' emblazoned on the back, above the number 7. “ My sister-in-law,” he boasted. “Hot off the presses.”

Applause broke out. Lily, James, Arthur and Molly looked stunned at these change of plans. George and Fred hurried over to Ryan to examine the jersey and think of ways they could turn this into a financial advantage. 

“ But how...how did this all happen?” asked James.

“ The Auror I exchanged with has some family situation, so has requested an early exit on compassionate grounds. As long as I was okay with it, the DMLE was okay with it too, seeing as how close I was to finishing. We're leaving for the States in a few days.” Harry smiled down at Ginny.

“I don't have to be at Holyhead till the end of August, so we've got a bit of time to look at flats,” explained Ginny. 

“We can help,” said Lily and Molly together. 

“We were counting on it, actually,” said Harry, his arm over Ginny's shoulder. “I'll be starting back at our ministry at the beginning of August.” 

“Lee Jordan is in real estate, we'll have a chat with him when we get home,” said George, speaking of his and Fred's best friend. 

“Thank you...thank you all for making this such a great day,” called Ginny. 

“Now it's time to cut the cake,” announced Helena Delacour. 

“Mum, did you make this?” gasped Ginny. “ It's gorgeous.” 

Molly nodded, accepting praise from everyone. 

Harry and Ginny cut the cake, then happily mingled with their guests. Harry was trying to keep track of all the Weasley brothers and their wives. Teddy was being chased by Victoire, while Dominique was happy to sit with her Aunt Gabby who was talking with her Uncle Ron. Percy and Audrey were content to watch the goings on. Fred and George's twins, ran around, with little Lucy trying to keep up with them.

“ Ginny dear, it's time to toss the bouquet, then I believe you and Harry have a Portkey to take,” smiled Helena. 

“ A Portkey?” asked Ginny, puzzled. Harry looked no more knowledgable than she did. 

“ To our house in Spain. A two day honeymoon,” explained Selena. 

Ginny hugged her, then Sirius. “ Thank you...for everything,” she said to Sirius. 

“ Anything for you both,” they both replied. 

Smiling brightly, Ginny stood on the stairs as she prepared to toss the bouquet. All the ladies gathered around, but as the bouquet was tossed, the married ladies stepped aside, leaving Gabrielle, Hermione and Luna to vie for it. Thanks to Ginny's great Chaser aim, it flew straight into Hermione's arms. She flushed when everyone cheered, calling out for her and Rupert to set a date. She waved their calls away, saying they had no plans yet. 

“ It's a good thing you caught it. I suspect it's full of Horklump's, that's why Ginny threw it away. You'd best be destroying it,” said Luna. 

“ What? Horklumps?” asked Hermione, staring at the strange girl. 

“ Oh, unless you want to keep them for your gnome,” suggested Luna. “They eat them, you know.”

“ I don't have a gnome,” said Hermione. 

“Me neither, but the Weasleys do. We do have Plimpies in our pond at home, though. Only they don't nibble on your feet,” said Luna. 

“Is that good...or bad?” asked Hermione, unsure. 

Luna blinked. “ I guess it depends on your feet, doesn't it?” 

This was the most surreal conversation she had ever had. “I guess so.”

Luna nodded. “ Do you know you have flibbertygibberts all around you?”

Hermione looked up and around. “ You're Luna, aren't you?” She touched her hair self consciously. 

Luna smiled. “I can get them out for you. You must be Harry's sister. He had them too. It obviously runs in the family.” 

“Thank you, Luna,” said Hermione.

“ Oh look, Harry and Ginny are leaving. We should go and wish them well. Have you ever been on a honeymoon before?” asked Luna. 

“ No, I've never been married,” said Hermione. 

“ Me either. I think it sounds like fun. We should go, one day,” suggested Luna. 

“ Together?” asked Hermione, taken aback.“ You and me?”

“ Honeymoons seem to be for two people, so why not?” asked Luna.

Hermione smiled weakly. “ Why not, indeed.” She turned back to look at her brother, seeing him wink at her. 

With last hugs for their parents, and a lot of waving, Harry and Ginny activated the Portkey that carried them away to begin their short honeymoon. 

/*/*/*/*

Five Years Later

James, Lily, Molly and Arthur looked up as Sirius and Selena hurried towards them, looking flustered. “Merlin, there's a mob waiting out there,” said Sirius, gesturing over his shoulder. 

Ryan appeared behind him, his arms laden with food and drinks. “What do you expect? England's winning World Cup captain and Harpy champion retires at the peak of her career to have a baby! I bet there are scouts out there waiting to sign baby Potter up as soon as it makes an appearance, as well as the press wanting the first photos,” he quipped. 

“How's Ginny doing? Any news?” asked Selena, sitting beside Lily and taking her hand, feeling it tremble. She squeezed in comfort. 

“I don't know about Ginny, but Harry's a wreck,” said James, amused. “Every twinge, every movement, he's jumping up, grabbing the bag. They've had a couple of false alarms, but, thank Merlin, this is the real deal.”

“So, grandparents, still no idea if it's a girl or a boy?” asked Sirius, looking at both couples. 

“If she's anything like her mother, it will be a boy,” smiled Arthur, with a fond look at his wife. Molly nodded in agreement. 

“She's carrying high, I think it might be a girl,” contradicted Lily. 

“Geez, what does it matter, we'll find out soon enough,” teased Ryan.

“You did message your sister, didn't you?” asked Lily. 

“Damn, I knew I forgot something. I'll be right back. Don't have the baby till I get back,” he ordered. 

“Food he remembers, messages he forgets,” sighed James, in amusement, “and now he wants us to hold up the birth. I think he's had a few too many knocks in his games.” Ryan had signed on with the Appleby Arrows the year before as Chaser. 

“Don't even joke about that,” said Lily, lightly slapping James' arm. 

They all looked up when the door to Ginny's room opened and a healer stepped out, smiling at the expectant faces looking at her. 

“Is there any news?”

“How's Ginny, how's my daughter?”

“Is the baby here yet?”

The healer gestured. “You can go in,” she urged, “just for a little while.”

Lily and Molly gasped as they all stood. “The baby's here?” clarified James. 

The healer laughed and nodded. “Ginny and Harry are eager to see you all.”

Molly and Lily led the way, then James and Arthur. Selena and Sirius hesitated, but Arthur gestured for them to come in too. “They would want you to be there, too,” he said. 

The six went into the room silently. Harry looked up from Ginny's side, smiling to see them all. 

“Oh,” cried Lily softly, as they all stared at the wee one in his arms. 

“Ahem.”

They all looked at Ginny in the bed. “But...what?” asked Sirius, bewildered. 

Ryan walked in, and took it all in. “Cool,” he said, looking at both babies. “Which one is yours?”

Ginny and Harry shared an amused smile. “They're both ours,” said Ginny. 

“Surprise!” chuckled Harry. 

“Twins!” gasped Molly. 

“A boy and a girl,” revealed Ginny. 

“Are they identical?” asked Ryan, peering at the one closest to him, Lily, and poking her with his finger. 

“Merlin, I hope not,” quipped James, nudging his youngest son and rolling his eyes. “A boy and a girl? What do you think?”

“Oh yeah. Awesome! What's their names?” asked Ryan. 

“William Sirius,” announced Ginny, kissing the top of her son's head. 

“Lily Luna,” announced Harry, doing the same with his daughter. 

“Cool. Lily and Billy,” nodded Ryan, making the others laugh. 

“Bill will be so thrilled,” said Molly, leaning down to kiss her daughter and take a look at her new grandson. 

“Darling, I'm honoured, really,” said Lily softly, taking her namesake in her arms. 

“It was Ginny's idea,” admitted Harry.

“Did you know that you were expecting twins?” asked Arthur, settling his grandson in his arms after taking him from Molly. 

“Yes, about half way through. It was the hardest secret we ever kept,” grinned Ginny, as Harry sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. 

“Even harder than keeping your Vegas wedding a secret?” asked Ryan, taking his niece from his mum. He bounced her up and down, until his mother told him to stop. He started swaying instead.

“Definitely harder,” nodded Harry, relieved to see his dad take his daughter from his brother. “Is Hermione on the way?”

Lily and James looked pointedly at Ryan. “She will be, as soon as she gets the owl,” he said, apologetically. 

“I've let your brothers know too,” said Molly.

“Good. Don't forget to tell Luna. I think she and Rolf are in Iceland right now,” said Ginny, contented. 

“Well, I think I speak for all of the rest of us when I say, no more surprises please, Harry and Ginny,” laughed James, looking around. “Wait – Sirius, are you crying?”

Selena giggled as her husband wiped his eyes with one hand while holding William Sirius. “No,” he denied. “I have allergies.”

“Boy, I can't wait to tell Remus when he and Tonks get here,” muttered James. 

A strange look came over Ryan's face. “Erm, I'll be right back,” he said, hurrying out. 

“Ryan!” sighed James and Lily. 

Ginny yawned, and one of the babies mewled. Sirius looked startled and hurriedly handed William back to Lily. “I'm sure your three were never that small,” he complained. 

“They were a bit early, being twins,” agreed Lily, “but they're perfect.” She handed William back to Harry. 

“We should go, leave you to some peace before everyone descends on you,” smiled Molly. She kissed Lily on her forehead before giving her back to Ginny. “Congratulations darling, Harry.”

“Thanks, Mum, we'd love some time together, just us four,” smiled Ginny. 

James and Lily returned later that night for another visit, and while they were there, enjoying cuddles with their first grandchildren, Hermione and Rupert arrived. They looked a bit flustered, but Lily put that down to trying to get to St Mungo's as soon as possible. 

Hermione gasped to see both babies. “Twins? Oh, you never said.”

“You know us, we love surprises,” grinned Harry, watching her hold Lily. Rupert was holding Will, sitting stiffly in the chair, almost afraid to move. 

“Well, I think we've had enough surprises for one day,” said James. 

Rupert and Hermione exchanged a furtive look, that Ginny caught. “Ooh, what's going on, you two?” she asked, her eyes twinkling as she looked at her sister-in-law and her partner. 

“Nothing, really...sort of,” shrugged Hermione, eyeing Rupert, who had flushed. 

“Hermione,” drawled Harry, “I know that look. You've got a secret.”

Hermione blew out a breath of air. “No! Well, yes, but I don't think now is the time. This is about you and your beautiful babies, not about me and Rupert eloping.”

“WHAT?” gasped James, Lily, Harry and Ginny. 

Hermione smiled weakly at them. “Surprise!”

~end~


End file.
